Teenage Hero - The Mature Chapters
by tvfanatic87
Summary: People laugh when they hear that Lima Loser Noah Puckerman has gotten two girls pregnant and it's only the start of Junior year. If they knew the whole story though, maybe they would view him differently. [This version contains mature chapters and therefore they have been pulled to be posted separately. Please check out the original or this story will only make partial sense.]
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Link to Rachel's dress and lingerie can be found on my profile. This work goes alongside Teenage Hero and will only contain the mature versions of any chapters written there.

* * *

Dress upon dress had been tossed on Rachel's bed as she tried to decide what she was going to wear, an action that seemed to be in vain. Noah had made it clear that she should wear a dress though and so Rachel was going to do her best to comply with that request. What did one wear to lose their virginity and hopefully make a baby, though? Deciding that what was honestly more important was her undergarments, Rachel moved to her drawers and carefully pulled out her nicest and prettiest bra and underwear set before laying it on her pillow, the only spot on her bed not already occupied.

Because of the shape of that set, Rachel knew she needed a higher neck dress which quickly narrowed down the pool available to her. Her eyes kept lingering towards one though she felt like it might be too much. However, the more she thought about it the more she was sure that he would love it. It had little cut-outs on her stomach that she was certain he wouldn't be able to keep his fingers away from, at least for as long as the dress was on her, and the pale blue color only accented her tan skin. With that decided, Rachel found herself pacing her room wishing that it would be late enough in the day that she could start getting ready.

After watching Funny Girl to distract herself from panicking, Rachel fixed herself a small salad for dinner before returning to her room to perfect her makeup and hair. Thankfully, once she started it didn't seem like long before the clock was approaching nine.

While Rachel had been trying to find ways to kill time, Noah felt like he didn't have enough of it. Stopping by the mall, Noah picked up an air mattress, some sweet sheets, and a couple pillows. Then he spotted some string lights and that sent him on the hunt for a version that was battery operated. For a moment he debated stopping at the drugstore out of habit but then he remembered that protection would kinda defeat the point. Instead, he detoured to the local clinic, leaving an hour later satisfied with the papers he wanted in hand.

Figuring out the setup was the part Noah was having the most trouble with. After all, he wanted to surprise Rachel but at the same time he was picking her up and if he set up too early the surprise would be ruined. So he decided that he would just have to wing it when they actually got to the spot he had in mind, he'd find some way to distract her. Once he had loaded up all of his purchases, Noah made a quick stop back at his nana's house to shower and change before he returned to Rachel's, ready to change both of their lives.

The moment the door opened, Noah knew that there was no other decision better for him than this one. Rachel looked like an angel, one that had killer sex appeal on top of utter perfection. "Damn…" He breathed, his voice getting caught in his throat for a moment. "You look incredible…" If she wasn't a virgin, he wouldn't have hesitated to say 'screw his plans' and just take her upstairs.

Noah didn't look half bad himself. It was clear that he had shaved and the sleeves of his dress shirt were rolled up to his elbows, showing off forearms that made Rachel swoon. "You don't look shabby yourself." She whispered smiling up at him. "Um...should we go?" She questioned, reaching for her purse on the table beside the door. With a nod, Noah reached for her hand and led her to his truck, helping her up before running around to climb into the driver's seat.

The drive was about half an hour and it was definitely dark when Noah pulled down a gravel road and into a clearing. Horror movies flashed through Rachel's mind but all it took was a single touch of Noah's hand on her knee and Rachel was relaxed again, looking over at him. "I want you to wait here for just a few minutes." He declared. "Just trust me. I'm not going far." While she wasn't a huge fan of being left alone in the dark, Rachel nodded weakly and just closed her eyes, willing herself not to fall asleep even though it was starting to get late.

Quickly, Noah jumped out of the cab and moved around to the back of his truck, quickly using the pump to blow up the air mattress before wrapping the fitted sheet around it and sliding it into the back where it was a snug fit. The top sheet followed as well as a blanket and the pillows he'd purchased were placed both up by the windows as well as along the sides so that there were no hard edges surrounding the makeshift bed. With that done, he clamored to drape the lights over the top, wishing that he'd thought to park near low branches. While it wasn't perfect it would have to do, especially since he was sure that Rachel was starting to get stir crazy.

When he climbed back into the truck Rachel was slightly confused and blinked quickly when he turned the light on overhead before handing her a sheet of paper. "Figured it couldn't hurt to give you peace of mind…" He whispered. Scanning over the words Rachel realized that she was looking at an STI panel, a negative one at that. It hadn't even dawned on her that he might be carrying something but she couldn't help but lean over and kiss him realizing that he really was going to take care of her. "Now that that's out of the way should I show you my plans?" He questioned to which Rachel nodded enthusiastically.

Admittedly, she hadn't been sure what to expect when it came to a teenage boy's sense of romance but as she moved around the side of the truck to the back, where Noah directed her to stand in place while he moved to switch on the lights she couldn't help but gasp. It was basically a fairytale, stars above them, minimal lighting and not a soul around to interrupt them. "Oh my god…" She breathed. "You did all this for me?" While this had been started because of her desire for a baby, right now it felt like so much more than that.

Gently, Noah's hands wound around Rachel's waist and he gently lifted her so that she was sitting on the hatch of the truck before he easily jumped up to help her move onto the bed, kicking his shoes off as he did. "You deserved something more than a quick round in a bedroom or even a seedy motel." He shrugged really not thinking that it was that big of a deal, he'd give himself some credit of course but not as much as Rachel seemed to want to.

As they settled onto the mattress, Noah tugged Rachel's body closer to his, feeling her tense slightly. "Relax...we'll go slow." He promised, sliding his arm under her shoulders before pulling her mouth to his for a soft kiss. This was really going to shatter any expectations Rachel had about this moment in the best way possible.

The way Noah's mouth moved over hers was demanding but at the same time gentle and caring. Rachel couldn't help but whimper into his mouth her body responding to even the smallest of touches. She had never expected something like this but in this moment she wanted to give Noah just as much as he was going to give her. While she'd always expected her first time to be once she was married and a star, she was certain that couldn't feel as right as this did, here and now.

As their kisses continued, Noah moved his hands down Rachel's body, taking in every curve and inch of smooth skin that he could reach. He couldn't wait to reveal more of it but he wanted Rachel to be comfortable with each and every aspect of this before he let them progress. Pulling back, Noah again commented on how gorgeous Rachel was and she blushed before guiding his hand to the bottom of her dress. "You can take it off me…" She whispered just staring up at him in amazement.

Before he undressed her, Noah quickly pulled his own shirt over his head before pressing open mouth kisses to Rachel's neck and shoulders. It wasn't until she started to shake under him slightly from the pleasure that he reached to the hem of her dress, urging her to lift her hips so that he could tug the piece of clothing up and over her head. The sight that met his eyes when she was left in just her undergarments made him groan as his pants became increasingly uncomfortable. "Fuck babe….lace?" He murmured his fingers trailing over the floral pattern that covered her and just made her even prettier if that was possible. Girls like her weren't supposed to own lingerie like this and Puck palmed himself through his pants trying to control himself.

Rachel could only blush, reaching her hands up to caress the skin of Noah's chest. His attractiveness wasn't something anyone would question and part of her was still in disbelief that he was here complimenting her of all things. "Do you like it?" She whispered hoping that the choice had been the right one to heighten his reaction to her. When Puck's only response was to press his hips down into her, the message was clear.

It took only a flick of his thumb for Puck to undo his pants, quickly shimmying them off of his hips before groaning in relief of some of the pressure he'd been feeling. He had to remind himself that while he would end up inside of her, this was about her above all and he needed to make sure that she had the best memory of this possible. So, he kissed her again and his hand moved to graze the side of her breast before he reached to untie the string that held Rachel's bra together. Her back arched up for him and he quickly peeked down to catch a glimpse of her chest. While it wasn't huge, it was perfect to him and he made sure she was aware of just how attractive he found her by whispering in her ear.

Rachel had never felt a need as strong as the one she was feeling now. It was like her skin was on fire and she wanted nothing more than for Noah to do whatever it took to put it out. "Please…" She whispered back to him, to which Noah quickly nodded and tugged her underwear off of her hips before gently pressing a finger to her folds. She was completely drenched already and he grunted as he urged her to part her legs for him a bit more.

"Just relax Rae…" He urged as he kissed her again and pressed one finger into her core, immediately feeling her body clench around him. Slick and hot were the only words he could use to describe the way it felt and Noah couldn't wait until he was completely seated inside of her, that clenching around his hard cock. "God babe, you're fucking soaked." He stated as his mouth moved down her neck to her shoulders before he shifted his body a bit to be able to take one of her pebbled nipples into his mouth. While it wasn't cold out and they were under covers, it was clear that the slight breeze had heightened her body's reaction, something he was certain was only going to bring her to orgasm quicker.

Rachel couldn't even begin to describe the feelings as Noah pumped first a single finger inside of her before adding a second and scissoring them to force her body to stretch out in accommodation. It wasn't like Rachel wasn't familiar with the technical aspects of sex but feeling them first hand was something else entirely. She just wanted more and more even if it all felt so good, deep down her body knew that there was just something better waiting to come out. And with his mouth on her breasts, Rachel reached down to grip at his hair, little gasps, moans, and whimpers escaping each time his mouth or hands did something different.

It all exploded before she even knew what was happening and a shriek of Noah's name left her mouth as her body seized up as wave after wave of pleasure rolled through her, Noah's actions not letting up and only prolonging the experience. "Woah…" She whispered, a lazy grin on her face when she was finally able to catch her breath. By then, Noah was just laying next to her, a smirk gracing his features as he took in how she looked post orgasmic bliss.

"It only gets better." He assured her as he slipped his fingers from her core to suck the juices off of his fingers. "So fucking sweet." He commented causing Rachel's face to crinkle before she turned her head away from him for a moment. He'd have no part of that though and he pulled her back into a deep kiss, forcing her to taste herself on his tongue. While it was dirty it was such a turn on at the same time and Rachel felt that ache between her thighs growing again.

"Are you ready?" He questioned needing to know that she was fully consenting to taking the next step before he actually went all of the way.

"I need you." She assured him, her fingers teasing lightly over his shoulder. "Let's make a baby."

Noah could only growl instinctively at the thought of her growing heavy with his child and she didn't need to direct him twice. Gently tugging her back under him, Noah slipped his boxers off before rocking his hips against her, teasing her with his length. Feeling him, Rachel almost panicked unsure of whether he was going to fit even if she technically knew that odds were slim he wouldn't. Thankfully, the sparks of pleasure from his fingers pressing against her bundle of nerves was enough to distract her and she smiled up at him before nodding.

This was it. This was the first time that Puck was going to have sex with someone that he actually kind of cared about. Not only that, but this was the first time that he was purposely not using protection because of a mutual decision to create a new life. That was a lot of pressure but the way Rachel was smiling up at him instantly brought him back down to earth. After pressing a sweet kiss to her lips, Noah guided Rachel's hands to his back and bicep before lining himself up with her core and gently pressing the tip inside. "Just breathe. Focus on me and the baby we're going to make." He instructed her, needing her to keep calm so that he didn't hurt her.

As he pressed inside of her inch by inch, Rachel's eyes filled with tears but they weren't from pain or discomfort as much as they were from just overwhelming sensations. Instead of gripping him tightly in pain, Rachel's hands moved over his skin softly if only to assure him that things were okay.

When their hips met, Noah could only let out a mix of a growl and a grunt as his hands moved to grip gently at her hips. "You feel so good, babe." He assured her just letting her adjust though it was almost painful for him to try to hold still.

"So do you." She gasped, her nails digging into his arm slightly. "Oh god, please move." She exclaimed, not sure really why she needed him to, but just that she did. Within a moment he had obeyed and Rachel's hips bucked against him uncontrollably. If she had thought earlier had been good, it was nothing in comparison as being so close to someone else that they were literally inside of you. All she could do was urge him to move faster, seeing that peak in the distance already and needing to reach it more than she needed to breathe.

While he'd been with his fair share of girls, Puck was certain in that moment that no one had been more captivating or sexier in the throes of passion than Rachel was. So much so that he was certain he was going to lose it. Needing to feel her cum with him, Noah pushed her leg back a bit to change the angle before also sliding a thumb between them to again press at her clit. "Let go for me Rae so that I can fill you up…" He moaned.

Within moments her body snapped and he felt her clench down on him so hard that he couldn't even move. The vice grip she had on his dick was all it took for his control to snap as well and he pressed his head into her neck as he pumped his load into her, hoping that soon enough their child would be growing inside of her. Not that he would be opposed to trying until it took because she had been the best lay he'd ever had.

Both were shaking as their orgasms ebbed and Rachel cried out softly before pressing her body closer to his. "You were fantastic." He whispered not sure whether she would need the assurance or not. As he moved to pull out of her, Rachel shook her head.

"Not yet." She mumbled, not ready to lose the solid connection to him. They wouldn't be able to stay like this forever but Rachel wanted to milk every moment she could have even if he was growing soft and their combined fluids were leaking onto the sheets beneath them.

Though it was hard for Noah to support his weight on top of her, he didn't move, instead just peppering kisses over her body.

When Rachel finally allowed him to roll off to her side, Noah wrapped his arms around her again. "Thank you. This was perfect." She breathed, twisting her head to look at him, her hair mussed and her lips swollen.


	2. Chapter 2

This takes place after Chapter 9 in the original work. Make sure you read that one first.

* * *

For a few hours, they curled up in his bed together just watching videos on his phone and talking about the baby with reverent tones. Before his mother went to bed she popped in on them and with a sigh declared that she was going to bed and urging them to do the same. Noah was pretty sure that she knew what was really going to happen, but at this point, it wasn't like there was going to be any consequences from it.

Sure that they were going to be left alone for the night, Noah moved to flip the lock on his door again before moving back to the bed where Rachel was waiting for him with open arms. As their lips fused, Rachel felt sparks traveling over her skin. She hadn't been touched by him in two weeks and it was far too long for her liking. "Please…" She whispered knowing that there was no way he was going to deny her, not when it came to this.

Slowly, he stripped her out of her clothes before just staring at her, his eyes lingering first on her face, then her breasts before they stopped at her stomach. For the first time since she told him that he was going to be a daddy, he could really see her. Soon that silky skin would be blooming with their baby but for now, it was just a tiny little organism that was growing faster than they could ever really comprehend right below where he was placing soft kisses that made her sigh and moan.

While she let him worship her body for a few minutes, before he could actually touch her she pressed him back into the mattress and worked her fingers into his clothes, needing to even the playing field. When he was exposed to her, Rachel kissed him once before moving to kneel at the end of the bed, his length right in front of her face. They had been so focused before on getting her pregnant that she hadn't done this for him and though she wasn't sure she knew what she was doing she wanted to show him just how much she appreciated him for all of this.

Tentatively, she flicked her tongue against the head of his length before pulling it between her lips and sucking. The groan she got, as a response from him, seemed to be a positive sign and so she repeated the action twice before hollowing out her cheeks and lowering her mouth over him as much as she could. The first time she didn't even get halfway before she needed to pull back to breathe but she gained more ground on her second and third attempts before she felt him hitting the back of her throat on her fourth. With her nose pressed against his pelvis, Rachel glanced up at him to see his fists gripping the sheets as he clearly struggled with not losing it.

Pulling back for a deep breath, Rachel kissed his tip again before taking him back into her throat. This time it was clear that his willpower wasn't enough and she felt pulses of his seed slide down her throat as she strained to swallow all of it without choking. It wasn't until he finished that she pulled back, licking him clean while he attempted to catch his breath. "Damn Rachel." He stuttered out as he tugged her back up the bed. "I had a feeling you'd be a sex goddess but fuck, I didn't expect that." He'd never had anyone deepthroat him before, so he certainly hadn't expected Rachel to on her first blowjob.

Completely out of breath herself, Rachel giggled softly before laying back against the pillows. That had certainly been an experience, one that she had enjoyed more than she thought she would. "Kiss me please." She requested, something that didn't take him more than a moment to grant. Rolling on top of her, Noah moved his hands over her body, caressing every inch of skin he could before slipping two fingers into her core and groaning when he felt her juices coat them eagerly. She was ready and waiting for him as soon as he could get going again.

With his libido, it didn't take long and pulling his fingers from her, he stroked his length, coating it with her fluids. Neither needed to say a word at that point as Rachel parted her legs for him and Noah aligned himself with her core, sliding inside easily.

There really wasn't anything Rachel loved more than that initial feeling of fullness as Noah sunk inside of her for the first time. Though he didn't move, she couldn't help but wiggle her hips to adjust to the pleasant sensation before he pulled out to start the rhythmic thrusting that drove her crazy.

Once he started moving, Rachel had to turn her head into his pillow to muffle her cries of pleasure. With each stroke, she moaned and cursed and begged him for more. Kissing her, he refused and continued the torturously slow pace he had started with. When her eyes questioned him, he simply paused before responding. "Let me make love to you first Rachel. Let me make you cum and then I'll fuck you if that's what you want." She couldn't stop the way her body clenched around him as he told her he would fuck her and he growled in her ear, still only resuming the slow grinding that he seemed determined to bring her body to orgasm with.

Ten minutes later it felt like every nerve ending in her body was on fire as her body finally approached the climb to the peak of pleasure. Unexpectedly, Noah lifted her hips up to tilt them into another position that allowed him to hit even deeper inside of her. Within one thrust Rachel was screaming into his mouth as more pleasure than she'd ever felt crashed over her.

Though he waited for a moment to make sure she was okay; before Rachel could completely come down from her high, he started pounding into her hard wind knocked completely out of her again. Her body thrashed beneath him as her hips worked to match his pace and if it wasn't for her previous orgasm she was fairly certain the way her muscles were locking up all the way down to her toes would be painful.

Instead, a second orgasm hit quickly, followed by a third that finally pulled Noah along with her, leaving him to pepper kisses over her skin as she regained full consciousness, her body aching with him inside of her. "Oh my god." She mumbled, her skin deep red as she thought about how intense that had been.

"Damn right babe." He teased softly as he pulled out and just tucked her against his side. "And from what I've heard it only gets better throughout the pregnancy." If she thought her body was responsive now, he could wait to see what it was like when she was at the point in the pregnancy where her libido was supposed to be wild.

Rachel wasn't sure how sex could get any better, yet she couldn't help but believe him when he implied that it would. Today had certainly been crazy and despite her nap, she was exhausted and ready to sleep curled up in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3 (Chapter 12 addon)

A/N: Just a short little semi-smutty, semi-fluffy addon to chapter 12. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

The moment the door to his room shut, Noah had Rachel pressed against it and his mouth was gently but firmly probing hers. "You don't even know do you?" He questioned softly, as he tugged the dress off of her after pulling her sweater down her arms. Looking confused, Rachel gazed up at him, shivering slightly from the breeze that swept in through his window. "God...you are just the most amazing woman…." He clarified. She was strong, passionate, smart, loving, and she was bringing his child into this world, a child they were going to raise together. Honestly, she was everything his mother had always wanted for him, what he'd never thought he'd actually find, especially after all of the screw ups he'd had.

Looking into his eyes, Rachel had never seen such intense emotions looking back at her and while it scared her a bit, she was amazed that they were being directed at her. There was no hesitation in his actions as he pulled her clothes from her body before doing the same with his own, leaving them standing there skin to skin.

As he guided her back to the bed, Rachel let him pull her on top of him, their hips centered together, his length pressed against her belly. "Ride me, Rae." He commanded quietly. It wasn't a position they had tried yet and Rachel wasn't sure how she'd feel about being given the control but at the same time, she wanted this, wanted him, wanted everything that he had to offer her, body, mind, and soul.

Lifting her hips a bit, Rachel felt Noah fist himself twice before helping her to align herself over him. As she sunk down, she couldn't help but gasp and her hands pressed against his chest needing to gain some stability. At first her movements were shaky and slow but eventually, Noah's hands moved up to guide her and he rocked his hips under her, helping them along. The entire time she could feel his eyes on her, lingering for a moment over her face to make sure she was okay before dropping to where their bodies connected and then back up to her stomach.

There was still no sign of their child yet, though Rachel was sure it was only a matter of weeks before she started to show, after all, she was tiny and she was sure it wouldn't take much for her to 'pop' so to speak. Still, the way Noah was looking at her left Rachel unsure of what he was thinking.

Noah, on the other hand, found himself unable to stop staring. There was something he couldn't explain about being buried inside of her while knowing that she was carrying their child. It was a new layer of intimacy that he had never felt before and it just made him want her again and again.

Their lovemaking took longer than Rachel had expected, the tenderness edging to slowness and when she finally was overtaken by her orgasm it left her completely breathless and cradled against Noah's chest. Honestly, she wasn't sure whether he'd orgasmed or not but either way he urged her to get some sleep, sensing how exhausted her body was.

Only once he was sure she was out, did Noah brush her hair back from her face before whispering. "I think I've fallen in love with you."


End file.
